It is known from the prior art, for instance DE 10 2010 045 037 A1, to interconnect a plurality of battery cells to form a battery for supplying a specific voltage or a specific current. Such batteries are employed at the present time, in particular, as traction batteries in motor vehicles, such as, for instance, electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, for supplying electrical drive energy.
DE 11 2010 003 272 T5 describes a battery cell with sensor elements integrated into the battery cell. The sensor elements are designed for measuring parameters of the battery cell, such as a temperature, a pressure, electrical parameters, as well as electrochemical properties of the battery cell. The sensor elements can be coupled to a communications device, which transmits data and information to a data processing device arranged outside of the battery cell. However, the battery cell itself can also be furnished with a device for saving, for transmitting, for receiving, and for processing data.